memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
The [[USS Enterprise|'USS ''Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-E)' was a Federation starship, [[Sovereign class|''Sovereign class]], launched in 2372 under the command of Captain Morgan Bateson, who supervised the vessel's construction. Crew :See also: USS Enterprise-E personnel. *Commanding officer: **Captain Morgan Bateson (2372) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2372-) *First officer: Commander William T. Riker (2372-2379) *Second officer/operations officer: Lieutenant Commander Data (2372-2379) *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge (2372-) *Tactical officer/chief of security: **Lieutenant Daniels (2373-2374; 2374-2376) **Lieutenant Paige (2373) **Rowan (2374) **Rhea McAdams (2374) **Baeta Leyoro (2374) **Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale (2376-2379) **Lieutenant Commander Worf (2379-) *Conn officer: **Lieutenant Sean Hawk (2373) **Lieutenant Kristian Ayre (2373) **Ensign Kell Perim (2375-2379) **Lieutenant Branson (2379) *Chief medical officer: **Commander Beverly Crusher (2372-2379) **Stevenson (2380) *Counselor: Commander Deanna Troi (2372-2379) Missions 2372-2373 (Stardate: Unknown- late in 2372) During its primary shakedown cruise, Captain Morgan Bateson defied Starfleet orders in an effort to strike at the heart of the newly aggressive Klingon Empire, only to have the ship commendeered and used against the Cardassian Empire. The vessel would later be recovered and transfered to the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. (TNG'' novel: Ship of the Line) (Stardate: 50368.0) During the vessel's year-long shakedown, the Enterprise was dispatched to the planet Chiaros IV in the desolate expanse known as the Geminus Gulf to try and keep the region from falling under the control of the Romulans. There, Captain Picard and Lieutenant Sean Hawk discover the existance of the rogue Starfleet covert operations division that calls itself Section 31. (Section 31 novel: Rogue) (Stardate 50893.5) The Enterprise travels to Earth's past to prevent the Borg from changing history. (Star Trek: First Contact). (Approx. Stardate 50910) Soon after, the Enterprise was patrolling near Sector 221-G, home of the recently fallen Thallonian Empire, and witnesses the terrible refugee situation caused by the failure of the Thallonian infrastructure. After meeting with Thallonian nobleman Si Cwan, Admiral Alynna Nechayev dispatches Picard to convince former Starfleet officer Mackenzie Calhoun to return to Starfleet as captain of the [[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur]], assigned to assist the needy inhabitants of Sector 221-G. (Star Trek: New Frontier novel: House of Cards) 2374-2375 (Stardate 51405.9) After a mysterious incident on the planet Galor IV in a lab attempting to re-create the work of Commander Data's creator Noonian Soong, the Enterprise was sent to investigate. During the investigation, Data unraveled a mystery that reveals much to him about the history of Androids in the galaxy. (''TNG'' novel: Immortal Coil) The Enterprise travels to the homeworld of the Gorn in an attempt to recruit them into joining in the war against the Dominion. (''TNG'' comic: The Gorn Crisis) The Enterprise was dispatched to Betazed to liberate the planet from the Dominion. Assisted by Commander Elias Vaughn of Starfleet Intelligence, Counselor Deanna Troi made some of the most difficult decisions of her life to save her home. (''TNG'' novel: The Battle of Betazed) :Stardate unknown, set between the sixth and seventh seasons of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine.'' The Enterprise defended the Baku people from the Son'a. (Star Trek: Insurrection) (Stardate 52603.2) The Enterprise and the [[USS Challenger|USS Challenger]] defended the Earth against an incursion by the Breen. (short story: "Eleven Hours Out") 2376 (Approx. Stardate 53000.0) The Enterprise traveled to the artificial planet called Gemworld, home of Elaysian Lieutenant Melora Pazlar, who recieved a telepathic distress cry from her homeworld. Once there, the Enterprise crew strived to find a way to keep the world, which is home to six different species, from destroying itself. (''TNG'' novel: Gemworld books one and two) (Approx. Stardate 53025.0) The Enterprise delivered the newly minted Ambassador Worf to his first assignment on the disputed Klingon world of taD. (''TNG'' novel: Diplomatic Implausibility) (Approx. Stardate 53040.0) When a series of warpdrive "dead zones" appear throughout the entire Milky Way Galaxy, the Enterprise found itself in the middle of a situation with galaxy wide ramifications. After investigating (with the assistance of Ambassador Spock) it was discovered that the problem was not only galaxy-wide but multiversal as well. After accidentely accelerating the process, in effect dooming the Milky Way Galaxy, Picard orders the sacrifice of his ship in an energy sphere that is the source of the threat in the Caltiscan system. Fortunately for the Picard of this universe, the Picards of four other universes beat him to the punch in their own universes, ending the threat and making his sacrifice unnecessary. (''TNG'' novel: Maximum Warp books one and two) (Approx. Stardate 53264.0) The Enterprise was engaged in a harrowing two hour battle over the planet Blossom IV with a mechanized monster nick-named "The Beast". (SCE e-book: Belly of the Beast) (Approx. Stardate 53260.0) The Enterprise was assigned to search the Badlands with Elias Vaughn in response to a rumored Breen presence. After an encounter with an derelect Cardassian freighter, Vaughn discovers a lost Bajoran Orb of the Prophets. The Enterprise proceeded to Starbase Deep Space 9 in the Bajor system to return the orb to its rightful owners. (''DS9'' novel: Avatar books one and two). (Approx. Stardate 53300.0) The Enterprise returned to Earth in the shadow of the Iconian Gateways crisis. The Enterprise was then assigned to help unite the various powers of the Alpha Quadrant in dealing with the aliens who claimed to be the mysterious Iconians. (''TNG'' novel: Doors Into Chaos, novella: The Other Side, What Lay Beyond) (Approx. Stardate 53460.0) The Enterprise was dispatched to Narendra III along with Captain Klag and the Klingon vessel [[IKS Gorkon|IKS Gorkon]] in response to the discovery of the last of the infamous Malkus Artifacts. (novel: The Brave and the Bold book two) (Stardate Unknown) The Enterprise was dispatched to reign in the renegade Captain Calhoun from attacking Federation member the Selelvians. After confronting Calhoun and the Excalibur, Picard helps Calhoun expose Selelvian manipulation of the Federation. (Star Trek: New Frontier novel: Stone and Anvil) 2377 (Approx. Stardate 54090.0) Six months after the kidnapping of elderly scientist and creator of the Genesis Effect, Carol Marcus, a deadly new variant of the wave was found destroying several inhabited Federation worlds and picking up speed. The Enterprise, while assisting with emergency evacuation efforts, encountered a shuttlecraft carrying Dr Leah Brahms and a grizzled old Klingon named Maltz, who were attempting to warn worlds of the impending disaster. The Enterprise managed to eventually stop the wave, and Brahms and Maltz tracked down the source of the wave in the region known as the Boneyard. They discovered the Moss Creatures that had set off the wave in order to re-make worlds so that they can be colonized by their species. Maltz and Dr Marcus both died in the explosion that destroyed the Moss Creatures base. (''TNG'' novel: The Genseis Wave books one and two) (Approx. Stardate 54100.0) Soon after, a portable version of the Genesis Device falls into the hands of a zealous Bajoran Vedek named Yorka, who believed it to be "The Orb of Life", one of the Bajoran Orbs of the Prophets. The Enterprise caught up with Yorka and confiscated the device on the planet Solosos III. (''TNG'' novel: The Genseis Wave book three) (Approx. Stardate 54105.0) The Enterprise was sent to the planet Aluwna, a planet transformed by the Genesis Wave that managed to save its population in a series of Transporter satellites. Once there, they assisted a group of Klingons that included Ambassador Worf and his son Alexander Rozhenko, and humans that included Dr. Leah Brahms take on the dangers of the transformed world and restore its population from the satillites. (''TNG'' novel: Genseis Force) (Stardate 54969.4) The Enterprise was at Earth when the ''Starship Voyager'' miraculously returned home. (''VOY'' novel: Homecoming) 2378-2379 :Stardates for the ''A Time to... series are unknown.'' The Enterprise was assigned to patrol near the site of the Battle of Rashanar, a vast graveyard of ships, a result of one of the deadliest battles of the Dominion War. After an encounter with a shape-shifting Demon Ship, the loss of the Starship Juno with all hands, and a diplomatic incident with the Ontailians, Captain Picards competence was called into question, and he was relieved of command. Commander Riker then commanded the Enterprise back to Rashanar and found the evidence needed to clear Picard. (''TNG'' A Time to... novel: A Time to Be Born, A Time to Die) Now in poor favor with Starfleet Command, the Enterprise was sent to investigate a 200 year old distress signal sent by the Dokaalan, expecting the race and its to be long doomed, as the Dokalaan homeworld was breaking apart at the time of the signal. To their surprise, the Enterprise crew discovered that the Dokalaan had saved a portion of their population aboard a series of asteroid outposts, and were attempting to terraform a world in their system for their their new home. After offering some assistance to the Dokalaan people, the Enterprise crew discovered a plot by the Satarrans to steal the terra-formed world for themselves. (TNG: A Time to... novel: A Time to Sow, A Time to Harvest) The Enterprise was then ordered to the distant planet of Delta Sigma IV, a world co-inhabited by the Bader and the Dorset, two races that had traditionally been adversaries. When it was discovered that a Starfleet-created medication was restoring the aggressive natures of the two races, cancelling the calming effect of the planets atmosphere, Picard, Riker, and Riker's father Kyle Riker struggle to find a workable solution. (TNG: A Time to... novel: ''A Time to Love, A Time to Hate) The Enterprise was then sent to the planet Tezwa to attempt to avert a war between Tezwa and the Klingons after the mad Tezwan leader Kinchawn attacked a Klingon fleet with a viscous weapon. After the removal of Kinchawn, who managed to escape custody, the Enterprise remained at Tezwa acting as peacekeepers in the unstable region, an act made more difficult by the insurgency started by Kinchawn and his loyalists. After the capture Kinchawn, Commander Data uncovered evidence that the weapons used against the Klingons had been supplied by Federation President Min Zife and his Chief of Staff Koll Azernal. Those on the Enterprise who knew the truth agreed to keep silent in order to avoid war with the Klingons, and President Zife abruptly left office and dropped out of sight. (TNG: A Time to... novel: A Time to Kill, A Time to Heal) A year after the events of Rashanar, Starfleet sent an inspection crew to the Enterprise to judge how Picard had peformed over the last year. Among the inspectors was the legendary Montgomery Scott. Shortly afterward, the Enterprise was sent to retrieve the missing Klingon Emperor Kahless, who had paniced the Empire by going on an unanounced "walkabout" leaving a Hologram in his place. (TNG: ATT novel: A Time for War, A Time for Peace) The Enterprise traveled to Romulus, homeworld of the Romulan Star Empire, and battled the mad Reman Preator Shinzon. (Star Trek: Nemesis) 2380 :The adventures of the Enterprise-E continue in the novels ''Death in Winter, the forthcoming Resistance, and Q & A by Keith R. A. DeCandido.'' Notes NOTE #1: Approximations on stardates are based on the stardates and book order listed in The Pocket Books Star Trek Timeline. Note #2: The timeline as presented here does not (yet) take into account the appearances of the Enterprise-E in the books set in the Shatnerverse. Enterprise E Enterprise E